


Правильный выбор

by jamie_lee



Category: From Paris with Love (2010)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Original Character(s), Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:23:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee





	Правильный выбор

Рис никогда не замечал, как холодно в комнате для допросов, пока не оказался в ней сам в качестве подозреваемого. Пустые холодные стены, и голос звучит глухо, как в могиле, и на ум лезут глупые сравнения и страхи, которых, казалось, у него не должно было бы быть вообще.  
Что произойдет, если все окончательно обернется против него?.. В конце концов, это смешно. Это нелепо. Он не мог очутиться вот здесь, на этом чертовом стуле со скрипящей спинкой.  
И уж тем более он не мог сидеть напротив молчаливо рассматривающего его Чарли Уэкса, пытаясь доказать тому свою непричастность.  
\- Я не виноват, черт тебя дери, - Рис неосознанно подается вперед, стараясь найти хоть какой-то признак того, что ему верят. - Ты же знаешь, что я не мог бы.  
\- Откуда мне это знать? - Уэкс насмешливо прищуривается и барабанит пальцами по столу. Он не похож сейчас на чокнутого янки, который не раз прикрывал спину Риса, он похож на хладнокровного убийцу, и это почти смешно. - Ты человек многих талантов, Джеймс, возможно, мы чего-то о тебе не знали. Двойной агент, кто бы еще согласился так...  
\- Черт тебя возьми, Уэкс! - на имени Рис почти срывается в крик, раздраженно приподнимаясь на стуле. Тщательно контролируемая ярость рвется наружу, и это тоже раздражает. Популярная тактика - вывести подозреваемого из равновесия и просто заставить сказать то, что необходимо. Рис знает эту часть достаточно хорошо, чтобы понять, когда ее начинают применять на нем. - Просто поверь мне, ладно?  
\- Ты бы поверил себе при таких обстоятельствах?  
Рис опускает голову и накрывает ее руками, чувствуя, как в висках зашкаливает боль. Он просидел в этой комнате три часа, два из которых просто ждал, что будет дальше, не зная даже, в чем его обвиняют. Возможности доказать свою невиновность, оставаясь в этой комнате, не было никакой, а не суметь доказать равнозначно подписать себе смертный приговор.  
На самом деле нет никакой тайны в том, что случится дальше: Уэкс познакомит его с миссис Джонс с такой стороны, с которой Рис вряд ли когда-либо желал узнать чертов пистолет.  
Аккуратное, идеальное отверстие во лбу.  
\- Твой шеф считает, что ты не виноват, - голос Уэкса звучит так обыденно, что поначалу Рис не осознает, что именно тот сказал. Начальство считает, что его подставили? Начальство? Которое порой играет им, словно малоценной пешкой, считает, что он не виноват? - Потому меня и послали сюда.  
\- Ты веришь мне?  
\- Должен?  
\- Да.  
\- Хорошо, я верю тебе, - Уэкс кивает и неожиданно поднимается, давая понять, что разговор окончен, но этого мало. Слишком быстро, слишком просто. Рис знает, что произойдет дальше - они выйдут, провожаемые подозрительными взглядами, и будут стараться найти зацепку. Возможно, у них будет день, возможно - три часа. Зависит от того, сколько времени ребята из Вашингтона дали Чарли, чтобы расколоть его и убить. Или просто убить. Это же так легко, Рис уже не раз делал это сам. Когда нажимаешь на курок, на краткий момент становится все равно, кто стоит по ту сторону ствола.  
Даже если это та, которую ты так долго любил.  
Даже если это тот, с кем ты переспал.  
Разницы абсолютно никакой.  
Рис держится за край стола так сильно, что белеют костяшки пальцев, и ищет верную комбинацию, которая приведет его к победе. Но сначала, сначала ему необходимо, чтобы Уэкс был на его стороне.  
\- Мне нужно, чтобы ты мне верил, - упрямо говорит он, чувствуя себя неожиданно неловко. Ладони потеют, впервые за последние несколько месяцев - от волнения.  
Чарли молчит.

* * *

Семь часов назад из неприметного форда вышел человек в длинном черном пальто и темных очках, держа в руках небольшой кожаный саквояж, какой можно купить за сотню баксов в любом магазинчике. За кучей пухлых бумаг, на самом дне, лежал небольшой ключ от банковской ячейки. От одной из сотен тысяч банковских ячеек, расположенных в Нью-Йорке. В машине он оставил небольшую флешку, всего на шестнадцать гигабайт. Стандартная модель, ничего примечательного. Такую можно найти у каждого третьего компьютерщика в стране. Именно так кто-то слил на черный рынок часть базы данных о готовящихся облавах, личные дела и небольшой архив с адресами. Совсем немного, максимум сотая часть от всей информации, крупицы, на которые были положены десятки жизней и несколько лет. Они ушли за триста шестьдесят тысяч евро, которые были оставлены в той самой ячейке. Мелкие купюры, не меченые, не новые. Идеальный вариант, как для похитителей, так и для простых торговцев смертью.  
Шесть часов назад при покупке крупной партии оружия была в упор расстреляна первая группа, работающая под прикрытием. Три человека, которых поставили на колени и выстрелили в голову. По пуле в висок, так, что мозги самого крайнего украсили стену, рядом с которой они стояли. Показательная казнь.  
Пять часов назад количество трупов на один город исчислялось в десятках.  
Четыре часа назад Чарли Уэкс, забредший на огонек, до полусмерти избил человека, причастного к совершенным убийствам, чтобы услышать, как тот с кровью выплюнул на бетонный пол знакомое имя: Джеймс Рис. На самом деле, Уэкс застрелил его без сожалений, просто нажал на курок, пока тот шептал разбитыми губами одно и то же имя. Его напарник, Гэрри, кивнул и ушел, на ходу доставая телефон. Был необходим лишь один звонок.  
Три часа назад Джеймс Рис, прилетевший накануне в Нью-Йорк без серьезного повода, сидел на стуле в закрытой камере, облизывая разбитую нижнюю губу, и старался проморгаться от крови, сочащейся из рассеченной брови. Он ничего не пытался выяснить, потому что знал, что это бесполезно. Судя по всему, те двое, что притащили его в комнату для допросов прямо из спальни отеля, не были до конца уверены в том, что Рис виноват. Иначе бы его просто пристрелили. Им были нужны более веские доказательства, которые не замедлили явить себя.  
Два часа назад другой человек, в другом конце города, назвал то же имя, подписав этим Рису смертельный приговор. Уэкс получил прямой приказ на ликвидацию – с предварительным вытягиванием всей возможной информации.  
Час назад Чарли Уэкс зашел в камеру, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь, и снял с Джеймса наручники. В этом жесте не было никакого доверия или подбадривания - некоторые привычки своего самого странного напарника Рис успел выучить очень хорошо. Просто тот ненавидел стрелять в связанных людей.

* * *

Самолет Риса приземлился в Центральном Аэропорту Нью-Йорка пятнадцать часов назад.

* * *

На самом деле это почти странно - то, как Рис расслабляется рядом с Уэксом, позволяя себе просто находится рядом. Не нужно быть идеальным, безошибочно выбирающим правильное решение агентом, которым он, строго говоря, все равно является. Рядом с Чарли Уэксом можно быть любым, и это успокаивает, и чувство это - чувство чужого присутствия - практически незаметное, становится его личным наркотиком. Сейчас ничего этого нет, и становится слишком ясно, что все то, что он принимал за простой комфорт - это обоюдное доверие. Уэкс подпустил его слишком близко, а такое не прощают.  
Рис уже один раз не простил, хотя ситуация была несколько иной.  
Совершенно иной, можно сказать. Так же во главе стоит доверие, только перевернутое с ног на голову.  
Рис лихорадочно ищет необходимые слова, но голова гудит то ли от недосыпания, то ли от ударов, то ли от напряжения. Он бьет кулаком по столу, больно ударяясь костяшками пальцев о его край, и почти обвиняюще рычит.  
\- Ты же не думаешь, что мне, блядь, было нужно алиби? Ты же не думаешь, что я просто решил смотаться в Нью-Йорк, просто решил засветиться перед тобой, чтобы меня не заподозрили?..  
Это неправильно, ему нельзя повышать голос, не в его положении, нельзя упоминать о том, что было, потому что, черт возьми, сейчас нет ничего.  
Только холодная комната, вкус крови в его рту и оценивающий взгляд Уэкса.

* * *

Двенадцать часов назад они сидели в квартире Уэкса и раскуривали один на двоих косяк, и Рису приходилось зажимать ладонью рот, чтобы не разразится глупым смехом и не испортить невыразимо пафосный момент, когда Чарли - ему не шло имя Чарли, подумал еще тогда Рис, ему шло быть Уэксом, и, черт возьми, почему он размышлял над этим? - рассказывал что-то о последнем задании. Вообще, строго говоря, им нельзя было распространяться на эту тему, но Уэкс давно забил на подобные правила. Его напарника ранили в той перестрелке, пулевое в плечо, ничего страшного, но от любых активных действий рекомендовано воздержаться как минимум месяц.  
\- Ублюдок получил тридцать дней отдыха за то, что словил пулю плечом, как последний идиот. Не в обиду тебе, Рис, - Джим пожал плечами и философски выдохнул дым вверх, испортив, однако, момент истеричным смешком. - Тебе нельзя больше дури, дай сюда.  
\- Нет, - тот затянулся так глубоко, что зашелся в кашле, и лишь после этого протянул Уэксу косяк. - Мне не дали отпуска.  
\- Правильно сделали.  
\- Я тоже словил пулю плечом, - почему-то ему было смешно. - Кэролин сделала "паф!", и уже спустя момент я лежал на спине. Как идиот.  
\- Как новичок, не путай понятия.  
\- И он отдыхает?..  
\- Кто?  
\- Напарник.  
Рис видел, как Уэкс отрицательно помотал головой. Это тоже отчего-то невыносимо смешило. Кокс не так давал по мозгам, на самом деле.  
\- Послезавтра полетит в Мексику, или куда он там собирался.  
В полумраке очертания теряли свою резкость, или, быть может, во всем была виновата травка, Рис не знал. Говорить не хотелось, честно говоря, вообще ничего не хотелось. Все ощущения сосредоточились где-то под солнечным сплетением, а пустая голова приятно звенела.  
\- Надо сыграть в шахматы.  
\- Ты опять проиграешь, Джим, - Уэкс сделал еще одну затяжку прежде чем закатить глаза в ответ на удивленный взгляд Риса. - Ну что еще?  
Это странно, то, как звучит его имя в исполнении Уэкса.  
\- Это странно, - Рис рассмеялся, - Странно, что ты назвал меня по имени.  
Уэкс лишь пожал плечами, давая понять, что ничего необычного он в этом не видит. Рис облизнул губы, чувствуя, как все ощущения устремились куда-то в живот. Его поведение было недопустимым, отметил он краем сознания, но сейчас было все равно.  
В конце концов, уж не Чарли ли учил его брать от жизни все, что можно? Здесь нет никаких чувств, никаких обязательств, никаких отношений.  
Идеальное решение - просто удивительно, как он не пришел к этому раньше?  
\- Давай трахнемся, а?..  
Шах и мат.

* * *

Рис дышит напряженно, так, что болят ребра, и ему кажется, что больше ничего нет, что все шансы упущены, а партии проиграны.  
Чарли Уэкс смотрит прямо на него, и во взгляде его больше нет холодной вежливости, только плещется на самом дне что-то мутное. Рис выдохся весь и, наверное, так до конца и не верит, что у него получилось. На самом деле, его словно отпустило, обжигающе рвануло что-то внутри и появилась возможность дышать.  
Он слишком устал и не отказался бы сейчас от кокса, как, наверное, и сам Уэкс. Это так нелепо, что подобное он может позволить себе, только находясь рядом с этим человеком.  
\- Ты мне веришь?  
\- Да, - Уэкс поднимается, разминая плечи, а Рису кажется, что под веки ему насыпали сахарного песка. – А ты веришь мне?  
\- Чего? – он не совсем понимает, к чему тот клонит. – Конечно же.  
\- Тебе не кажется странным, что о твоем присутствии знаю лишь я? Больше ты не успел ни с кем пересечься.  
Рис фыркает и встает, с видимым удовольствием потягиваясь, вопросительно приподнимает бровь, когда Уэкс достает из кармана наручники и не защелкивает их, лишь прикрывает.  
\- Так надо, - говорит он, и Рис кивает. На самом деле, все могло быть гораздо хуже.  
Железо холодит кожу, но пальцы Уэкса, задерживающиеся на его запястьях, теплые и знакомые.  
\- Я пойду первым, - говорит Уэкс и толкает дверь, и Рис видит несколько людей, сидящих снаружи. Те двое, что притащили его сюда и поработали над его ребрами и, вероятно, напарник Уэкса, держащий на весу раненную руку.  
Все могло быть гораздо хуже, думает Рис и инстинктивно нагибается, слыша выстрел.  
Стреляет Уэкс.

* * *

Кажется, лампу на пол сбил Уэкс, когда толкнул его на кровать, а может, и сам Рис, когда закрывал лицо руками, стараясь сдержать рвущийся наружу смех. Это все было ирреально и нелепо, потому что на самом деле они оба все еще были обкурены настолько, что наверняка не соображали, что делали. А потом, когда он убрал руки, чтобы сделать глубокий глоток воздуха, Джиму стало не до смеха. Потому что в Уэксе что-то изменилось - он стал походить на хищника, как в те моменты, когда не старался произвести впечатления и убивал, чтобы убить. Вроде как в такие моменты по все законам жанра Рис должен был захотеть остановиться, почувствовать неправильность ситуации, но все произошло наоборот. Рис чувствовал лишь похоть и желание, и эти чувства были правильными - они были живыми. Все происходило молча - лишь напряженное дыхание и приглушенные проклятия сквозь стиснутые зубы, когда Чарли не сумел расстегнуть на нем штаны. Проклятая ширинка всегда заедала в самый неподходящий момент, и Рис не стал ждать, просто отодвинулся и рванул молнию вниз, раз, другой, третий, и в тот момент, когда она, наконец, поддалась, почувствовал, как его толкнули лицом в кровать, а потом Уэкс стащил с него штаны, и мир Риса на какое-то время сосредоточился на звуках: звук расстегиваемой молнии, шелест презервативов - ребристые, блядь, из Швеции - и тогда Джим перевернулся к нему лицом.  
\- Еще долго собираешься возиться? - Уэкс был полностью одет, лишь брюки приспущены так, чтобы было удобно трахаться. И, черт бы его побрал, он не выглядел в этот момент нелепо или неправильно, что заставляло Риса хотеть его еще больше. – Ребристые?  
\- Закончились, - Рис впился пальцами в его плечи, когда тот подался вперед. – Со смазкой. А теперь заткнись и не порти момент.  
А после Рис уже точно ничего не помнил, кроме того, как кусал сам себя за ладонь, чтобы не кричать, как Уэкс завел его запястья за голову, чтобы слышать его крики, как он глухо стонал, как фыркал Чарли, и как пуговица от его джинсов впивалась в живот Риса.  
Он кончил, цепляясь пальцами за простынь, и на пару секунд, кажется, почти полностью отключился от окружающей его действительности.  
Кончил и закурил, ну конечно же.  
\- А еще косяки у нас есть?..

* * *  
Сначала кажется, что пуля попала прямо в него – неприятное, стоит признать, ощущение, но проходит мгновение, другое, а боли все никак нет.  
\- Твою мать, Чарли, ты сошел с ума? – напарник Уэкса зажимает рану на животе. Отними ладони хотя бы на минуту – умрешь от внутреннего кровотечения, с такими ранениями нельзя никуда уйти. – Что ты делаешь, ублюдок?  
\- Заткнись, тебе не впервой получать пулю. Рис.  
Уэкс не спускает со своего напарника – похоже, уже бывшего напарника – взгляд ни на секунду, и даже те двое, рванувшиеся вытащить оружие, застывают, ожидая его слов. Все очень просто – это Джим сейчас мог лежать на полу, зажимая ладонью пулевое отверстие, и никто бы не посмел прийти ему на помощь, потому что был отдан приказ.  
\- Рис! – тон Уэкса настолько непререкаемый, что тот сразу собирается, едва ли не вытягиваясь в струнку. – Проверь его карманы. Только осторожнее.  
Мужчина смотрит на него с ненавистью, выплевывая что-то вроде «с-сученыш», когда Рис хлопает по его карманам. Сорочка того уже пропиталась кровью, и руки Джима окрашиваются в алый, и ему почти так же отвратительно, как тогда, когда он смывал со своего лица остатки первого человека, к смерти которого приложил руку.  
\- Ничего нет, - говорит он почти отчаянно – потому что Уэкс, похоже, сошел с ума, и сам не осознает, в какое дерьмо влез – и сражу же нащупывает на груди раненого вместо крестика странной формы предмет. - Нашел, это...  
Рис отползает в сторону, чувствуя, как накатывает тошнота, и автоматически вытирает рот. Небольшой ключ от камеры хранения притягивает его взгляд.  
\- Смотри-ка, как тебе повезло, Рис, - Чарли с отвращением сплевывает на пол. – За доказательством невиновности даже не пришлось никуда ходить.

* * *

Они разошлись под утро – Рису было необходимо забрать сменные вещи из своей комнаты в отеле, а Уэкса ждала бюрократическая работа, которую он терпеть не мог. Через два часа Чарли Уэкс выстреливает в первого торговца оружием, а второй называет имя Риса.  
\- Нам надо сообщить об этом, - жестко говорит Гэрри, и Уэкс согласно кивает. Другого варианта нет.  
Уже через час Джеймса Риса вытаскивают из его номера в отеле.

* * *

\- Ты в порядке? – Уэкс садится рядом и протягивает ему стакан с кофе. – Выглядишь, как дерьмо.  
Рис кивает, и, наконец, поворачивается к Уэксу.  
\- Спасибо, что поверил мне.  
\- Он мне никогда не нравился, - Чарли пожимает плечами, и Рис смеется, чувствуя, как лопается на губах запекшаяся корка. Во рту остается металлический привкус, словно сама смерть заставила его сжать зубы вокруг ствола, а потом отпустила на все четыре стороны.

* * *

Они говорили ровно сутки назад, когда Гэрри садился к нему в машину, неловко пристегивая ремень безопасности.  
\- Твой французский приятель, говоришь, прилетает?  
\- Да. Взаимное сотрудничество. Говорят, это помогает наладить отношения между ведомствами.  
\- Он на тебя просто хорошо влияет.  
\- Ну конечно, - Уэкс усмехнулся и завел машину.  
\- Так когда тебя можно не ждать в смену?  
\- Завтра. Через девять часов приземлится самолет.  
Гэрри кивнул. Ему было совсем несложно подождать еще девять часов.

* * *

\- А теперь пойдем трахаться, - объявляет Уэкс, и Рис смеется, потому что невозможно сохранять серьезное лицо, когда тебе говорят такое.  
Последствиями они займутся немного позже.


End file.
